


Not A Fruitloop

by Dawn_Khee



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Crack, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Post Phic Phight 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: Vlad rebuilds Ghostwriter's writing desk- it doesn't let him become the narrator. It lets him "break the fourth wall" and read fanfiction about... Everyone he knows including himself?Then team Phantom joins in on the chaos that is the Phandom!
Relationships: Vlad Masters & the Phandom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Not A Fruitloop

Vlad stared at the once salvaged ruins of Ghostwriter's electronic desk. Now stood a repaired and "improved" version. The Reality Gauntlet was destroyed, but with this, he could literally control the story. A wicked laugh escaped his lips as he interlocked his fingers to crack his knuckles. This time he would win. Power, fortune, Maddie, all _his_. Daniel couldn't stop him this time...

As he typed on the screen furiously, a red glow entered his eyes. His ghostly side was _delighted_ that it was already too late for Daniel and his little friends to stop him. First, Maddie would be married to him all along instead of Jack. Secondly Jack... Let the blundering idiot live, since anything Vlad Masters wanted was his now. Revenge? Please. Daniel would see _him_ as a father and not Jack Fenton. The Packers... Were now owned by him. _Finally, he'd own the Packers!_

Something was wrong. The changes weren't happening. His fingers cramping from all the other various desires he'd typed, he rubbed one of his hands in frustration. Perhaps if he... No. It'd never work like it used to.

It wouldn't let him alter reality.

In frustration, he pounded his fist on the keyboard and several windows came up on the screens. Tumblr? Archive of Our Own? Fanfiction.net? Deviant Art? What were those? Having nothing better to do, he decided to investigate. At least something useful could turn up for him. Perhaps, he could manage to alter reali-

_What. WHAT IN THE BLAZING BUTTER BISCUITS IS THIS?!_

Tumblr was his first choice. He'd found a gold mine of strange, odd, and sometimes even highly macabre content. Some events were things only _he_ should know about! Who- ** _dared_** \- to stalk him?! Others were things only he should know at surface level, but underneath they were... Wrong. The details were **_nothing_** close to reality. And others still... He had no idea what to call it.

"Daniel-" Vlad stared at the screen, "shouldn't see whatever **_this_** **is.** "

Vlad had fallen right into the angst area of the fandom and quickly skipped to the memes area. Although he had a growing disdain for the fact he was the butt of many jokes, he found himself laughing at the absurdity of it all. The completely implausible and wacky nature made him laugh in a way he hadn't in years. Even, he secretly chuckled at some of the nonsensical posts about him after a while.

"A whole prompt centered around the dumbest way for my identity to be revealed?" he snorted, "If anyone else sees this I'm utterly done for."

How did so many people know about halfas? Ghosts? Things bearly anyone in Amity knew of? About the Wisconsin incident. Daniel's accident. Daniel's- **_second accident?!_** About the failed clones. About Danielle. About the prime clone that no one but a handful should know of... All the embarrassing moments in his life, as a halfa, were in plain sight before him.

"Clockwork," he halfway sneered, "and the Observants."

Trolling role-play blogs were fun, he had to admit. Acting in character as himself was hilarious when some Observant, for all he knew, was roleplaying as Daniel or some other character. Oddly enough, something called "Original Characters" cropped up. People in different timelines perhaps. People who didn't exist in this one. He decided to move on.

Archive of Our Own has some of the same writings as Tumblr. However, it had a different feel. A little less chaotic, and no roleplay blogs. Fanifiction.net was similar enough, mostly works in writing. Though fanfic videos, fan art and podfics (odd terms to come from Observants themselves... Must be Clockwork joking around) were still present.

"Fruitloop, what are you up to now?!" Daniel burst into the room in his ghost form, with his sister and his friends right behind.

"Questioning reality and the universe, Daniel." Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, not bothering to face them, "In other words, my plans didn't go as expected."

"You-" Danny gawked, shoving Vlad out of the chair.

Team Phantom revisited some of what Vlad did. Everyone readily avoided the dissection fics and they all understood why Vlad looked like he wanted to desperately rewrite reality to unsee some of the things he's seen. Vlad, to boot, nudged the children out of the way and cleared the history before they dug too deep into the "phandom" areas that they never needed to see, knowing it was about them. And the fact they were brilliant ideas for his schemes.

That was at least one mistake he wouldn't dare let happen. He'd done enough- they didn't need to see... some of... _that_. It wasn't all bad by any means. Some works were quite touching. Imagining what life would be like if events had taken a lighter turn, and even believing he could change. The Observants had nothing to do with it. It was Clockwork related, to a point.

"-found an alternate reality that our lives are _fiction_ to them. Daniel, that's what happened." Vlad finished the hanging thought.

Daniel cried in laughter as he shoved Vlad out of the way, seeing a whole list of dumb identity reveals. Vlad's eyes glowed blood red again, then Samantha tased him with the Plasmius Maximus. Vlad snatched the device from her hand, deciding not to use it on Daniel even if he _highly_ considered it. An absent-minded chuckle came when certain ones came.

"Daniel, there are prompts on outlandish excuses for you getting out of class..." he suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand, "they're pretty funny, but it's better to read jokes about you."

With new screens and a bigger console, all five could view what they wanted to. It was just that before teenagers burst into his home, he'd been using all five for his research. Ghostwriter couldn't commandeer it since he was still in Walker's Prison. Speaking of Walker... Apparently, shipping and next gens were part of this "Phandom." Not everyone by any means, but a few... Actually believed he could be married and have kids in an alternate timeline.

"Um?" Jasmine's head whirled around to face Vlad, "Hey, uh... Vlad?"

"Yes?" Vlad spoke gently as he raised a brow as he decided to look at the "fanon", more like theories on ghost biology, "Jasmine is whatever you found bad?"

"Uh..." her jaw fell open a little, "There are stories with _me_ getting powers instead of Danny..."

Everyone found that there were indeed stories of them, sometimes only them and sometimes more than one of them, getting powers. Vlad found stories of what he'd be like without powers. So did Daniel. The two let out an unconscious sigh at the idea of a normal life. It'd be nice to see a life without being half-ghost...

"Did you say alternate universe earlier?" Tucker asked without waiting for an answer, "I think I found a way to visit with a ghost portal."

Vlad grinned a little too widely at this, out of the teenagers' sights.


End file.
